


Heart and Souls

by agent_maximooof



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gay shenanigans, JackDaniels, M/M, black and white, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_maximooof/pseuds/agent_maximooof
Summary: The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate, then you can experience color.The stories about how Daniel, Jack, Peggy, and Angie each met their soulmates.





	1. JackDaniels

Daniel Sousa was not as excited as he should be to start his new job. He’s lucky to have been recruited by the S.S.R and is honored that they chose him, a cripple, over any other perfectly normal man. The war permanently left its mark on Daniel and in his life, ensuring that he would never ever forget his service and the horrid things he saw and experienced. But the S.S.R looked past that and saw the dedicated soldier that he was and still is. Also he was unattached, having not met his soulmate yet so that made the S.S.R want him even more. It would be easier for him to go on high risk missions without someone worrying about and waiting for him at home. But Daniel would like to meet his soulmate, he would like to know what it’s like to experience color.

With a deep breath, Daniel walked into the S.S.R New York offices. The telephone ladies outside show him in and none of them comment on his leg, which was different. Nearly everyone he spoke with asked him about his leg or his crutch. A woman with red hair and glasses named Rose lead him to Chief Roger Dooley’s office. 

“Come in” The chief says a few moments after Daniel knocked on the door. 

With a deep breath, Daniel opened the door and swiftly, or as swiftly as he could with his leg, walked inside of the chiefs office. The chief stood from his desk and approached Daniel, sticking his hand out for a handshake. One that Daniel accepted after a moment. Out of the corner of Daniel’s eye he could see that there was another man in the office. All he could see were black suspenders, a white shirt, and a grey tye. But those descriptors could be used to describe nearly every man on the planet due to his inability to see color. 

“It’s great to finally have you here, Sousa. This is your new partner, Jack Thompson” Chief Dooley says. 

Daniel turns to face the man and both of their eyes slightly widen as they look at each other. Color had flooded both of their eyes and now all they wanted to do was look at each other for hours, absorbing all of the other ones different colors.

“N-nice to meet you” Jack says, sticking his hand out for a handshake. 

Daniel accepts the handshake almost immediately and electricity flows up both of their arms. They let go of each other almost instantly and they turned back towards Chief Dooley. 

“Jack why don’t you show Agent Sousa around?” Chief Dooley says, obviously trying to get the pair out of his office. 

Jack gulped but slowly nodded his head. He started to move and left the office so Daniel followed him as fast as he could. Jack lead Daniel past all of the desks without saying a word despite other agents trying to get his attention. He lead the other man down a series of hallways until he pushed him into a relatively large storage closet.

That’s when they openly stared at each other directly in the eyes. Jack notes that Daniel’s eyes are absolutely perfectly and Daniel thinks that about Jack’s. Daniel is aching to kiss Jack and the blonde is feeling the exact same way. The two men just stand there in silence for a few minutes before Daniel breaks the silence. 

“Are we ever going to say anything?” Daniel asks with a small chuckle. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Jack asks bluntly. 

“Yeah” Daniel responds with a laugh. 

Jack nods and moves closer to Daniel. He cups the brunettes face and brings their lips together. Daniel lets his crutch fall to the floor as he grabs Jack’s hips and pulls him closer. Their noses bump a few times and the kiss is nowhere near being perfect. But it’s a good start. 

A perfect start.


	2. Cartinelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Peggy and Angie meet.

After a long day working for the S.S.R with absolutely no recognition, Peggy Carter decided that she would treat herself and go out for dinner. Her roommate was working late tonight anyway so she didn’t have anyone to get home to and eat dinner with. Also maybe if she were to go out she would finally meet her soulmate. She just wished that her soulmate was someone like Sousa or Thompson so it would be easier to work together and she wouldn’t have to search any longer. Peggy was actually disappointed when she realized that Sousa wasn’t her soulmate. He’s a very handsome man and his soulmate will be very lucky to have him. 

There was a place called The Landromat close enough to her apartment and that’s where she was going to go. Her roommate was talking about it all the time so she didn’t see the harm in going at least once. She’s talked about how she goes there with her friends a lot but has never really mentioned the quality of the food. There’s a lit sign outside of the diner and Peggy knows that it’s in some color but all she can see are different shades of black, grey, and white. It probably looks lovely, just like everything else in the world. 

Peggy entered the diner walked up to the bar counter. She sat down on one of the bar stools and places her purse on the counter. There are a few other patrons in the diner but she doesn’t recognize any of them. Music is playing lightly throughout the diner. She grabs a menu and starts looking through the options. 

“Know what you’re getting, Sugar?”

Peggy lowers her menu slightly to look at the waitress on the opoosite side of the bar from her. They lock eyes and within seconds Peggy goes from staring into grey eyes to staring into staggering blue eyes. Peggy’s eyes widen and so do the eyes of the waitress. 

“U-uh, I’m Peggy. Peggy Carter” Peggy says, trying not to draw too much attention to herself and the waitress.

The waitress looked a little surprised at Peggy’s accent, which isn’t entirely unusual. Not many English people live in the states and if they do most of them don’t stick around 24/7 diners.

“Angie. Angie Martinelli. My shift ends at eleven if you want to stick around” The waitress says with a smile on her face.

“Alright. I’ll take some pie and coffee then” Peggy replies with a smile.

“It’ll be right up, English” Angie responds, a smile still on her face.

Peggy nods her head as Angie walks away, a small bounce in her step. Well that wasn’t something Peggy expected to happen tonight.


End file.
